One Night
by neko-hanyou12
Summary: She promised herself one night to let go. She was going to celebrate her graduation and break away from routine. Forget her fiance and have a girl's night out. That one night leaves her with a new mate who happens to be a gang leader and a choice to mak.
1. One Night Freedom

**A/N: Okies! I have another story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang. These amazing characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. The only character's I own are the twins, Shia and Saiya!**

**Warning: I know this is only the first chapter, but there is already a lemon in here. If you don't like lemons, then I suggest you turn right back around and forget this story. If you do like lemons, then by all means, read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Night Freedom**

"I am ready to party!" Sango yelled as she walked out of Shikon High School arm in arm with her two best friends, Kagome and Shia.

"Sango," Shia chuckled, "You're always ready to party, why is this time any different?"

"Cuz," Sango grinned, "We, my friends, are now high school grads and have a whole summer to party before college!"

"You and I may party, but our sweet little Kagome? I don't think so."

Kagome blushed, "Sorry if I can't degrade myself by dressing in skimpy outfits and dancing all night long with random guys whose names I never bother to even learn, but I have a fiancée. I'm spoken for."

At that exact moment, Koga Ookami raced out of the building, scanning the crowd of bubbling graduates for his woman. The wolf demon smiled once he caught sight of her and made his way through the crowd to wrap his tanned arms around her waist.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Koga smiled, "You wanna go? I thought we could go celebrate! My girl, the Valedictorian!"

"Sorry, Ookami," Shia grinned, "but Kaggies already has plans with us! Maybe some other time!"

Koga's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Shia and hadn't since he first started dating Kagome in eighth grade. The psychopathic, pink-haired, pixie didn't know her place and live to stick her nose in business that Koga believed didn't concern her.

"Why don't you stay out of this, Sakemotou," Koga growled as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Koga, sweetie," Kagome pleaded, "We wanted to have a girl's night out tonight to celebrate the beginning of summer. Can I please go tonight? We can spend the whole day tomorrow together!"

Koga groaned but nodded his head. He gave Kagome a small peck, glared at the triumphant Sango and Shia, before walking off in search of his fellow football teammates.

"I don't know what you see in that wolf," Shia told Kagome in disgust as the three friends continued their walk to Shia's yellow VW bug.

"Same here," Sango agreed.

"Well I don't know why you don't like Koga!" Kagome defended, "He's sweet and caring! Sure he's a little controlling and possessive, but that's just how he shows he cares!"

"Whatever," Kagome's two friends replied in unison in response to the introduction to the pro-Koga speech they had been forced to listen to for five years now.

"You know what?" Sango grinned as she threw her black cap and gown into the back seat of the car, "Let's forget about Koga and every other guy we know and just let loose and party! We said we'd have a girls night so damnitt, we're gonna!"

"I second that!" Shia yelled while Kagome blushed from the crowd's attention that was being drawn to them due to her insane friends' shouting.

"Fine, sure, can we just get home before we start to 'let loose'?"

Sango rolled her warm brown eyes while Shia giggled. The three girls left the parking lot of their high school for the last time and sped off to the Higurashi Shrine. Once at Kagome's house they were bombarded by a still crying Mrs. Higurashi.

"They ceremony was so beautiful! I'm so proud of my baby girl! I'm proud of all you girls," Kagome's mom exclaimed as she wrapped all three of the girls in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Kagome smiled as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi released them and looked at the girl's with a puzzled expression.

"Where is Saiya? He didn't come home with you?"

"He went out with some of his guy friends," Shia answered about her twin brother, "We wanted to have a girl's night out!"

"Good for you! You girls deserve it!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she walked back into the house and into the kitchen to start working on dinner for the rest of the family.

The girl's followed closely behind, then made it up the stairs and into Kagome's room to get ready for the night.

* * *

"Damn I look good!" Shia exclaimed as she twirled around in her outfit in Kagome's bedroom.

The girl's had been getting ready for about two hours and had finally decided they were ready.

Shia had added blue extensions in her bubblegum pink pixie cut hair. She wore a short silver sparkly skirt with a blue lace covered tank top that matched her extensions. She had bangle bracelets going up each arm and wore a pair silver flats to complete the look.

Sango wore a pair of tight black leather pants decked out in silver chains. For a shirt she wore a pink skin tight corset with black rose design all over it. She wore her long dark brown hair up in it's usual ponytail and her eyes were dusted with a pink eye shadow.

"Kagome, get your butt out here now!" Shia banged on the door to the bathroom that connected to Kagome's room and that the shy girl was currently hiding behind.

"No! I look like a street walker in this outfit!" She whined from behind the door, "I hate you guys!"

"Come on, Kagome, you promised!" Shia cried.

"That was before you gave me this outfit to put on!"

"Kagome, out, NOW!" Sango ordered.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a shifting and blushing Kagome.

"Kags, you look hot!" Shia applauded and Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome stood there with her raven hair falling past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were dusted with a dark shadow. She wore a tight black leather skirt covered in zippers. She had on a white corset that matched Sango's except it had red roses instead of black. She had on a pair of black strappy sandals decked out with red rhinestones.

"I look so cheap!"

"No, you don't! You look hot!" Sango said.

"But what if Koga finds out?!" She screeched.

"Girl, you are going to sadly be spending the rest of your life with Koga! So before that, how about you have one night just to forget everything and have fun?" Shia asked as she grabbed her purse.

Kagome paused, thinking it over. No one but the three of them would know about it, so what was the harm? And she had always wanted to do something daring, something so unlike herself.

"Alright, let's do it," Kagome agreed as she slipped on a light sweater, "But if you tell anyone about this night, then I'm going to purify both your asses!"

"Deal," the two girls laughed as they grabbed Kagome and skipped down the stairs and out to the car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked as Shia pulled up to a red light.

"This new club called Shikon," Shia replied as she took a sharp right and zoomed down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Hey, isn't that the new club that is said to be owned by the White Dog gang?" Sango asked as she tampered with the AC.

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched.

"Way to go, taijiya," Shia hissed before turning her attention to Kagome, "Kags don't worry the club is perfectly safe and it's just a rumor!"

Kagome frowned, but didn't argue. She just prayed to the kami's that it was all just a rumor. The car was silent as they drove and Kagome couldn't help but shiver. He miko senses were on full alert as always and she couldn't help but feel as if something big was going to happen tonight. However, she couldn't tell if it would be for better or for worse.

'Oh well,' she thought with a shrug, 'We'll see.'

* * *

"Yasha, man, this club was a brilliant idea," A dark haired young man said as he lounged on one of the couches on the VIP floor of the Shikon club.

"Keh, of course it was. It was MY idea after all," the other man grinned, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting.

"I see you've had your share of humble pie," the dark haired friend replied sarcastically.

"Humble isn't a Takahashi trait," Inuyasha smirked.

"I can see that," Inuyasha's companion, Miroku, responded before grinning and changing the subject, "I'm gonna go down to the bar and get a beer and maybe check the place out for ladies. Want anything?"

"A beer, letch," Inuyasha answered before his friend walked down the stairs to the lowere level.

* * *

"Two beers, Hiten," Miroku told the bartender as he scanned the crowd.

"Comin' right up," the lightning demon replied as he finished mixing drinks he had been working on and then went to grab the two beers.

"Thanks," Miroku said as he grabbed the two beers.

He was about to go back up the stairs when his eyes caught a group of girls at the door. He smiled and his heart jumped. There at the entryway were three beautiful young ladies.

'Tonight should be fun,' he grinned as he made his way toward the girls.

* * *

"This place is so cool!" Shia exclaimed as they walked into the club.

"Definitely," Sango agreed as she bopped her head in time with the music.

Kagome stood silent and took the whole scene in. The place was relatively dark, with a few colored lights illuminating the bar, dance floor, and tables. The dance floor was packed with sweating bodies all grinding and moving against each other to hypnotizing music.

'Alrighty,' She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself to cover up, 'I've had about enough of this.'

"Well, hello, ladies," A young man a little older then the three of them came waltzing up carrying two beer bottles, "Don't you three look lovely this evening."

Shia giggled while Sango rolled her eyes.

"Please, can you get any cornier?"

"You wound me, fair maiden," the man looked hurt, "And I was going to invite you and your friends up to the VIP lounge."

Shia's eyes glittered.

"Don't worry, Sango was just kidding," the bubbly girl exclaimed, "We'd love to go up to the VIP lounge with you!"

"Perfect! As long as the beautiful Sango will dance with me," he said as he took Sango's hand in his own and kissed it.

Sango blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Fine," Sango sighed, "but only if you get us up there."

"Follow me."

As the three girls followed the man into the crowd, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand to get her attention.

"Sango, we don't even know him!"

"Kagome, I thought you wanted to break free from your goody two-shoes reputation for tonight! This will do it! Besides, we'll all be together! So don't worry, I'll take care of you, sister!"

The two girls went quiet when they made it to the top of the stairs to the VIP area. It was far less crowded then the first floor, with plenty of room for couches and for people to just hang out. They followed the man to one couch in particular in the far corner. The occupant of the couch seemed to be highly regarded by everyone else on the floor. They seemed to all be watching him for approval. Each pair of eyes that watched him, Kagome couldn't help but notice, held fear as well.

"Ladies, my name is Miroku Hoshi and this is my best friend and owner of the Shikon Club, Inuyasha Takahashi," Miroku announced as he turned to the ladies and sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha paid them no heed and just grabbed for the beer Miroku handed him.

"Well, I'm Shia," Shia smiled, "You already know Sango and this innocent, shy little thing, is Kagome!"

The comment Shia made about the last girl drew his attention and he lifted his head to see this shy and innocent girl. What he saw took his breath away, something no woman had ever done before.

Kagome was an angel, with raven hair framing her angelic face in a halo of waves. Her skin was a pale porcelain color that glowed in the dim lighting. Her eyes were a stunning cerulean blue. She was short, with soft feminine curves that he just knew would mold to his.

Inuyasha's inner demon hummed with pleasure.

'_Mate,' his youkai growled. _

Inuyasha's eyes widened from this realization. He was not shy to women, he had casually dated numerous women. So why was this little slip of girl the one that was affecting him above all else.

'She really is my mate,' he thought in amazement.

He smirked as he looked her up and down. The hanyou stood up and moved to stand right beside her.

"Hello, Kagome," he smirked, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha's voice caressed her skin.

"He…hello," she responded, her voice squeaking.

The man smirked and her knees nearly buckled. He had fangs! Kagome watched as they caught the light and she couldn't help but feel completely turned on by it. She looked him up and down and she felt her heart flutter. He wore a red under armor shirt that molded to his muscles perfectly. He wore black jeans and black boots. His hair was a bright silver that went down to his waist.

His eyes were a deep gold color that seemed to burn into her own eyes. Atop his head were two small doggy ears and Kagome couldn't help but swoon. Her miko senses told her that he had some human blood in him as well as inu youkai, he was a half demon. She met his golden eyes again and couldn't help but blush when she noticed that he was looking her up and down as well.

"Dance with me," Inuyasha whispered to her alone.

She should have protested, she was an engaged woman after all. She had a wonderful life laid out before her. A long happy marriage with Koga, the man she had been in love with since the 8th grade.

So why did she nod her head and allow the hanyou to lead her onto the dance floor? Why did she shiver in pleasure when he placed his large clawed hands on her hip? And most of all, why did she wrap her hands around his neck and move her body closer to his in a sinful dance?

"You don't have to be afraid," Inuyasha said in her ear as he moved one hand to rest on the small of her back.

Kagome moved her head up to look up at him, shocked. Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"You're very perceptive," She told him.

"I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha grinned, "It comes with the title."

Kagome giggled, pleasing Inuyasha to no end.

The two were silent as they continued to dance together. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha gently put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Kagome," He whispered to her, giving her time to protest.

'NO!' she screamed in her head, knowing it was wrong.

"Please, kiss me, Inuyasha," she replied softly as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha groaned from both hearing her say his name and from her request. He quickly took possession of her lips and time stopped. He clutched her closer to him and growled in pleasure. He coaxed her to part her lips and his tongue dived in, causing her to groan.

He pulled away to give her some air. Her small lips were swollen and her eyes were sparkling.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?"

"I do."

* * *

Sango stood up and went over to the balcony. She looked over the railing and her state of worriment only increased when she couldn't find Kagome or the strange hanyou she had gone to dance with.

"Shia, I can't find Kagome," she turned back to where Shia was flirting with some guy named Koji with a green Mohawk.

"She's a kick ass miko, Sang," Shia giggled from the twelve shots she had downed in the last hour, "she can take care of herself!"

Sango sighed, but didn't complain. In her alcohol-induced mind, Shia was right.

"How about we dance, my love," Miroku asked her as he took her hands.

In the past hour, Miroku had groped her numerous times (earning a few slaps) and came to the decision that he was in love with her and they were meant to be together.

Sango nodded, putting her worries about her best friend in the far back of her head.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome sighed, "this is your car?"

"Yep," Inuyasha opened the passenger door to his red Jaguar XKR and allowing her to enter the car.

He felt himself growing hard as he watched Kagome's skirt rise over her creamy legs as she got into the seat of the car. He closed the door and with demonic speed he raced to the other side of the car and jumped in.

In a flash, he grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him to crash her lips against his. Kagome pulled on his t-shirt to pull him closer to her. This time, she took the initiative and delved her tongue into his mouth.

They both shivered when Kagome lightly brushed her tongue over one of his fangs. She jumped lightly when she cut her tongue but soon broke out into moans when Inuyasha sucked on her tongue to nurse the wound.

"I want you," Inuyasha groaned into her hair.

Kagome smiled, "then start the damn car."

Inuyasha grinned and put the key in ignition before speeding off towards his large apartment. They reached a large skyscraper and Inuyasha stopped the car and went to open the car door for Kagome.

He tossed the keys to a valet and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, making his way to the large doors.

"Good evening, Mr. Takahashi," the doorman smiled as he opened the door for the couple.

"Hojo," Inuyasha nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome blushed when she saw all the emotion in Inuyasha's eyes. She looked away to see a large lobby before Inuyasha led her to the elevators. Once in the elevator, Inuyasha pushed the button for the top floor.

He tapped his foot impatiently and pulled Kagome closer to him as he watched the numbers slowly go up.

"Someone's being an impatient puppy," Kagome giggled as she leaned up and began to nuzzle his neck.

"For the love of God, Kagome," Inuyasha moaned as he rubbed his thumb on her hip, lifting up her shirt so he could touch her smooth skin.

Finally, the elevator door opened and Inuyasha lifted Kagome to carry her bridal style into his large penthouse apartment.

"Is this really your house?" Kagome asked in awe as she looked around the large and expensive penthouse apartment.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck and carried her to the bedroom.

'This is OUR house,' he thought to himself.

Kagome gasped as they entered his bedroom. One entire wall was made completely of windows and outside she saw a large balcony that even had a swimming pool.

"Wow."

Inuyasha grinned and placed Kagome on her feet, looking her seriously into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" he asked, praying that she wouldn't reject him.

Kagome looked around her. What had she told herself earlier? She had wanted to let loose for one single night. Tonight was her night. Tonight she would shed her innocent book worm exterior. Tonight she would truly live, forgetting what her mind said and listen to her body and heart.

"I want you to be my first, Inuyasha," Kagome stood there, shifting from one foot to the other.

Inuyasha smiled and moved closer to stand before her. He leaned down to place light kisses along her neck. Slowly, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and they fell onto the bed. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her cerulean blue eyes. His hair fell around them, cutting them off from the real world.

Inuyasha slowly lifted Kagome up so that he could attack the zipper on her corset. He threw it across the room and soon did the same with her bra.

Kagome squealed and covered her exposed breasts, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful."

He pulled her hands away and held them together with one of his hands above her head. Inuyasha lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue and lightly graze it with his teeth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Inuyasha grinned and moved over to give her other breast the same attention. Within seconds he had Kagome clutching the sheets in sweet torture. He lifted his head to look into her lust filled blue eyes before taking her lips yet again with his own. Without breaking his lips away from hers, he attacked her skirt. He growled when his claws got caught around one of the chains on her skirt.

"Damn chains," Inuyasha growled as he attempted to shake the skirt off his hand.

Kagome broke out into a fit of laughter as she watched Inuyasha's brow furrow in frustration.

"Silly puppy," Kagome giggled as she helped untangle the chains and threw the skirt across the room, "Better?"

"Much," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at his angel.

Her smooth and creamy legs seemed to go on forever up to the pair of simple white panties covering the area where her beloved scent was the strongest.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth," Inuyasha growled as he ran his claws lightly up and down her thigh.

Kagome shivered from his touch while her heart sang from his words. No one had ever said something as sweet as that to her. Now she was beyond positive that she had made the right decision.

Kagome let out a light gasp when she felt Inuyasha tear away her underwear. She looked up and glared at him for ruining her underwear.

"Oops?" Inuyasha grinned, mischieviously.

Kagome giggled, "You owe me a new pair."

"Mmm…Deal," Inuyasha smirked before he lost his voice while looking her up and down.

He could feel himself almost throbbing in pain from the sight of the beautiful creature underneath him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feather-light touch of Kagome's hand brushing along his biceps.

Inuyasha groaned as her innocent hands moved to his toned abdomen as she slowly lifted his shirt. Inuyasha quickly went to help her and tossed his shirt across the room. He shuddered when Kagome began to lightly trace the contours of his chest with her fingertips.

"Kagome," He moaned out as she slowly lifted her head to place kisses up and down his chest.

"I really want you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as her hands went to the zipper on his jeans.

Inuyasha growled and within second, his jeans and boxers were on the floor and he was back on top of Kagome. His breathing went heavy as he watched Kagome's innocent eyes take in all of him.

'That can't possibly fit!' Kagome shrieked in her head.

Inuyasha picked up on the fear leaking into the scent of her arousal.

"Kagome, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Inuyasha told her calmly, "If you're not ready, I'll respect that."

Inuyasha watched her as she took in his words. He truly would wait for her, though his inner demon was dying to have his mate fully and wasn't exactly a patient being.

Kagome thought about his words. He really was being so sweet. She truly believed that he would just let her back out and walk away, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to give herself to this hanyou. She didn't know why, but no matter how much her mind told her it was wrong, her heart was screaming that it was right. She felt that this moment was destined to be.

'Why stop fate?' She thought to herself, no longer feeling fear.

"I am ready, Inuyasha," Kagome said with complete certainty.

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, he was so happy. Finally, after 22 years of being a social outcast, he was going to have a mate. He was going to have someone to love and cherish who would love him back.

He crushed his lips to hers as he slowly entered her. She cringed as he broke her barrier, not expecting it to hurt quite so much. Inuyasha pulled back and licked away the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay, Baby," Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled her cheek again for comfort, "I'm so sorry, but it will be over soon."

Kagome nodded her head and just waited for the pain to end. Inuyasha remained still inside of her as he watched Kagome cringe in pain. His heart froze as he watched her face contort in pain. He was so tempted to just give up, he never wanted to cause his mate this much pain ever again.

'I swear to never cause her this much pain ever again,' Inuyasha promised to himself.

Inuyasha was brought back to reality when he heard Kagome's small moan. He eyes traveled to his face as he watched her squirm underneath him. His gaze met her and she lifted her head to kiss him.

Inuyasha moaned and deepened the kiss as he began to move inside of her. Kagome broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan that had Inuyasha moving faster to hit that spot again and again.

The two broke away from all of reality as they moved to the beat of each other's rapid heartbeats. They were the only two people in existence as they pledged themselves to each other for all eternity.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the half demon brought her over the edge and into a world of complete warmth and euphoria.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled his triumph into the night as he followed Kagome over that cliff and released his seed into her womb.

While still inside of her, Inuyasha leaned down and sunk his fangs into the junction of Kagome's neck, marking her as his. Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Inuyasha bit his own tongue and began to lap at the small wounds on Kagome's neck, allowing his blood to mingle with hers.

If Kagome were in a right frame of mind, her miko training would have alerted her to that fact that she had just become a mate to a demon, but in her lust clouded mind she could only focus on the pleasure that Inuyasha was bringing her.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her and released her neck from his hold. He fell to the bed beside his mate and pulled her to him, his hands locked around her waist possessively. He rested his head atop hers, his face buried in her hair.

He lovingly pulled the blankets up around her naked body before placing a light kiss to the top of Kagome's head.

"Goodnight, my mate," Inuyasha whispered before closing his eyes, a look of peace on his face.

"Mm….'night," Kagome murmured, as she too slowly fell asleep.

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: wow. That was the first lemon I have ever written. That was extremely awkward! Anyways, yeah….I'm back with another story! And don't worry, I am almost finished with the next chapters to both "Duty To Your Pack" and "You Are Mine". I should be done with them by the end of next week! Sorry it's been so long, I've just been working, school, and field hockey. Add in working on my own stories and spending time with my friends, and yeah…my life is crammed with stuff.

So I hope you like this new story. The idea popped into my head and I just had to write it! Please review! Oh and remember….this is my first lemon so try and take that into consideration if you are going to flame me!

See you later! And please write me a long positive review, they make me happy and want to update sooner!


	2. Running isn't an option

Recap:

_If Kagome were in a right frame of mind, her miko training would have alerted her to that fact that she had just become a mate to a demon, but in her lust clouded mind she could only focus on the pleasure that Inuyasha was bringing her._

_Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her and released her neck from his hold. He fell to the bed beside his mate and pulled her to him, his hands locked around her waist possessively. He rested his head atop hers, his face buried in her hair._

_He lovingly pulled the blankets up around her naked body before placing a light kiss to the top of Kagome's head._

"_Goodnight, my mate," Inuyasha whispered before closing his eyes, a look of peace on his face._

"_Mm….'night," Kagome murmured, as she too slowly fell asleep._

End Recap

Sunlight streamed into the Master bedroom of the penthouse apartment. Kagome winced as the sun hit her eyes. Her sleep filled mind reeled in confusion. In her bedroom, the window didn't hit directly on her bed.

Slowly, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her heart stopped when she saw the wall of windows that revealed the beautiful Tokyo skyline. She couldn't possibly be awake; this was the scene from her mysterious and lust-filled dream last night.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and willed herself to wake up. She frowned when she opened her eyes again to see the same scene around her. She went to stand up to further inspect her surroundings when she was pulled back down to the bed.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought as she looked over her shoulder to see the man that had been the main focus of her dream.

Kagome's heart melted as she glanced at his face. His beautiful amber orbs were hidden in sleep. Her eyes followed the line of his strong jaw then over to his strong full and partially opened lips that made her instantly melt. He looked more like a little puppy in sleep than ever before.

Slowly, Kagome reached out her hand and brushed back his bangs to place a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," She whispered to his forehead, "You have given me a night to remember. If only it could have lasted."

Kagome stood up and quickly went around the room, looking for all of her clothes. Once she had retrieved her scattered attire she came to the conclusion that she couldn't wear them outside. She didn't even know how to put the corset on, Sango had helped her with it last night! And she was certainly not going to wear a skirt that short without her underwear, seeing as how Inuyasha had rendered the white fabric useless last night.

Searching, she found what looked to be Inuyasha's dresser. As quietly as she could manage, she pulled out a pair of black sweats and large white t-shirt. The pants hung at her ankles unless she held them up and the t-shirt hung off her shoulder and went down to her knees.

'They'll just have to do,' She thought to herself as she grabbed her purse from where she had dropped it on the floor last night, and without making a sound to disturb the man she had given herself to, she left the pent house apartment, fully intending to walk out of his life forever.

Once on the street, Kagome stopped to think about what to do next. She most certainly couldn't go home looking like this and without any explanation other than that she had spent the night with a man she had met at the club last night.

"I'll go to Sango's," She told herself as she looked to the street signs to get her bearings, "I can figure everything out there."

After 15 minutes of walking and a ten minute bus ride, Kagome stood in front of the Taijiya's apartment.

Sango lived alone with her little brother Kohaku, Souta's best friend. Their parents had died in a fatal car accident nearly two years ago. The siblings had inherited a large sum of money from their parents, meaning they had opportunity to live relatively well off.

Kagome walked up the three flights of stairs and up to Sango's apartment where she knocked once quickly on the door.

Before she could knock a second time, the door was ripped open to by a panic-stricken Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her best friend in a suffocating hug and pulled her into the apartment.

"Shia! Kagome's here," Sango yelled as she shut the door and dragged Kagome into the living room.

"Kagome," Shia screamed in delight as she stood up from her place on the couch to join in hugging Kagome.

"Guys, I can't breathe," Kagome choked out as her friends squeezed her tighter.

Her two friends pulled away and Sango looked her up and down, taking in stolen sweats and t-shirt. Sango's eyes then took in the bundle of clothes in Kagome's hands that strangely resembled her outfit from last night.

"Kagome, sweetie, what happened last night?" Sango asked cautiously as fear began to once again build up in her stomach.

What happened to their innocent little Kagome while Sango and Shia had been flirting and drinking the night away. The two girls had gotten back to Sango's apartment late last night, figuring Kagome had chickened out and gone back home. However, when they woke up in the morning and their heads were clearer, they began to see the flaws in that idea. That's when they had begun to panic.

Kagome sighed and went to sit down on the couch. Once comfortable, Kagome looked up at her two best friends who were staring at her curiously.

"You guys remember the owner of the club from last night, Inuyasha?"

Sango and Shia nodded slowly, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fit together.

"Well, he invited me back to his apartment last night and well….." Kagome blushed and her gaze fell to her lap.

"Oh. My. God. You did the nasty," Shia screeched, 'Little miss innocent bagged herself a hottie! I am so jealous!"

"Shia," Sango hissed as she punched the pixie girl's arm, "She also happened to 'bag a hottie' that wasn't her fiancé."

"Oh," Shia shut up and both she and Sango turned to Kagome once again.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth in shock. She hadn't ever thought of Koga. She had quickly dismissed thoughts of him as soon as Inuyasha had pulled away from the club.

She was an engaged woman! She was supposed to save herself for her husband on their wedding night, not go off and sleep with any man who tells her he thinks she's beautiful. And what was worse was that Koga was a demon. She wouldn't be able to hide it. He'd know instantly and would pick up on the change in her scent in a heartbeat. Combine that with Koga's extremely jealous nature and she was screwed.

"What was I thinking?! I cheated on Koga! I've never cheated on him. I've never even considered cheating on him before last night," Kagome cried as her heart sank lower and lower in despair, "I'm a whore. I don't deserve Koga."

Shia went to hold Kagome and comfort her, while Sango stood transfixed. Shia looked up at Sango and glared. She rocked their depressed friend back and forth soothingly, but continued to glare at Sango.

"What the hell are you just staring at, Sango?" Shia asked rudely, breaking Sango out of her thoughts.

"I think we have a bigger problem on our hands than Koga's jealousy," Sango said in a shocked tone of voice.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to join Shia in staring at Sango in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Kagome asked between hiccups.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a demon, right?"

"half-demon," Kagome answered, "why?"

Sango moved closer and kneeled down to look up at her two best friends. Slowly, she brought her hand up to brush away a few tendrils of Kagome's raven hair off of her neck. Her fingers grazed lightly over the skin on the juncture of her neck, causing Kagome to cry out in pain.

"Oh, shiznits," Shia breathed out as her eyes finally caught on to what Sango had noticed minutes before.

"What?" Kagome looked back and forth between her stunned friends in panic.

Terrified, Kagome rushed from the living room and into the bathroom to look at her appearance in the large mirror. Pulling back her hair, she looked to her neck. Her heart stopped as she noticed the two small puncture wounds, the same size as Inuyasha's fangs.

Kagome went perfectly still as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kagome, sweetie?" Sango whispered as she and Shia stepped into the bathroom, "It's going to be okay. We can fix this. There are ways to erase a demon mating. We can figure it out and then we can forget all about this. You're not in this alone, we'll help you."

Shia nodded in agreement, her mind already thinking up ways to hunt down the hanyou and kill him slowly.

Kagome turned to her friends, tears still falling down her cheeks. Without saying a thing, she rushed to her friends and hugged them tightly. She needed them desperately and she was so grateful to have them by her side.

"Thank you."

"No problem, girlie," Shia said soothingly, "let's go call your mom and tell her you slept over Sango's last night, then we can get some breakfast before we get down to business.

Kagome nodded her head and kissed both friends on the cheek before walking off to Sango's room to borrow some better fitting clothes and to call her mom.

"Sango, do you have a chain saw?" Shia asked once she knew Kagome was out of earshot.

"Way ahead of you, girl," Sango hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Inuyasha groaned as he heard the banging on his front door.

"Just come in, Miroku," Inuyasha yelled, having picked up on the scent of his guest.

He heard the front door open and close and knew it was time for him to get up. Turning over, he went to tell his mate good morning, only to find that the spot where she had slept was cold and empty.

Inuyasha growled deeply and his eyes flashed red before returning to their original gold as he fought to keep his inner youkai in check. He glanced around the room to see only his clothes strewn across the floor and her scent was faint. She had been gone for about an hour, maybe a little more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in anger as he grabbed his jeans from last night and slipped them on.

He stormed into his large living room to see a far too cheerful Miroku seated on the couch, flipping through the channels on Inuyasha mounted plasma screen TV.

"What crawled up your butt and died, amigo?" Miroku asked as he decided on watching a modeling contest.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled as he looked around the room in one last attempt before he would begin to tear down the city in search of her.

"By 'she' I'm guessing you mean that Kagome girl that you met at the club last night?" Miroku asked curiously as he watched Inuyasha fume.

"She's not just 'that Kagome girl', she's my mate and she just fuckin' ran off!"

Miroku's eyes widened, "You marked her?!"

"Yes I fuckin' marked her!" Inuyasha yelled as he went back into his room to grab a shirt.

He stormed to his closet to grab a black silk button down shirt. As he started buttoning it up, he noticed a small slip of white peaking out from under the large chair in the corner of his bedroom.

Making his way to the chair, he picked up the fabric to see that it was Kagome's torn underwear that she had left behind. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of her and that scent brought back vivid flashbacks of last night.

Inuyasha was brought out of his trip down memory lane by the sound of Miroku's chuckling.

"What the hell are you laughing at lech? Inuyasha growled.

"Well, it's just like a dirty version of Cinderella. The girl and the guy get their freak on, she bolts in the morning, but leaves behind a pair of her panties. Say, Inuyasha, you wanna go around the city and find the girl who fits the underwear? I'll help; I don't care if it takes all day seeing girls in their knickers, as long as you find Ka…."

Miroku was cut of when Inuyasha wrapped one clawed hand around his neck. The laughter died in the monk's eyes as he waited to see what his best friend would do next while in this angry state.

"This isn't a fuckin' joke, monk," Inuyasha growled as his blood boiled.

Miroku nodded his head and lowered his eyes, something he had learned to do years ago when around the inu hanyou. Being a dog demon, Inuyasha saw the gang like a pack. Though Miroku was second in command, he was still below the Alpha in the food chain and should therefore show his respect; especially when said alpha was angry.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he let go of the grip on his friend's neck, "So what is it you came here to bug me with?"

"Just that there's a rumor going around that Naraku's gang is planning a takeover of the South Samurai gang," Miroku sobered up, back to business.

"The fuckin' bastard," Inuyasha growled.

Naraku's gang, the Poison Spiders, was the only gang that posed any sort of threat to the White Dog's. The two gangs were constantly at war and trying to gain control over each other's satellite gangs.

"So what's the game plan?" Miroku asked as he followed Inuyasha out into the living room and to the coat closet.

"I'll deal with that piss-ant later," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed his leather coat and slung it on, "For now we're gonna go see Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru….why?"

"Doesn't matter, just hurry up," Inuyasha yelled as he rushed out the door, with a confused Miroku trailing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Takahashi-sama, your younger brother is here to see you, Sir," Rin Azura announced when she bounced into the large office of Japan's most prestigious lawyer.

"Thank you, Rin," Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked over his paperwork, "send him in."

Rin nodded and skipped out of the office and Sesshomaru picked up on her cheery voice on the other side of the door, telling his brother to enter.

"Hey, Sessho, what's up?" Inuyasha strolled into the office, Miroku falling closely behind.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, pup?" Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and leaned back in his chair.

The two half-brothers typically bickered that way, making people think that they hated each other. However, they were surprisingly close. They had looked out for each other all their lives. They just enjoyed their insult games.

"I need you to help me find someone," Inuyasha got straight down to business, sitting down in a chair across from his brother's.

Miroku took the seat beside his best friend and leaned back to watch the scene before him.

"Are you planning to stage a hit?"

"Oh, he already had a hit, trust me," Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha glared at the monk while Sesshomaru lifted one elegant eyebrow in question. The older dog demon scented the air and his eyes widened slightly.

"You have taken a mate, Inuyasha?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Inuyasha growled.

"I can't help it. I never thought a woman would wish to deal with you for eternity. I suppose congratulations are in order. I would love to meet this woman, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grinned, genuinely happy for his younger brother.

"Yeah," Miroku grinned again, "that's gonna be a bit of a problem."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and watched Inuyasha.

"You lost your bitch, didn't you?"

Inuyasha growled and his hands gripped the sides of the chair in anger, his claws leaving marks in the dark wood.

"I just need you to find her address," Inuyasha snapped out, "I can handle it from there."

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed, "What is her name?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha answered and he couldn't keep the shiver from taking over his body from saying her name.

"Let me guess, you don't have her last name," the inu-youkai more stated then asked.

Sesshomaru took the silence as an answer and he rubbed his temple with on clawed hand.

"Inuyasha, do you know how many women by that name live in Tokyo alone? If you want me to get anywhere soon, then I need more."

"She's a miko."

Both demons looked to Miroku, whose face was now completely serious.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I picked up on it when I first met them at the club last night," Miroku answered, "Kagome and the pink pixie girl were both miko's and my beloved Sango was of demon slayer origin. Kagome has a lot of power, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it, Yash."

"Feh, I was a little too busy to notice shit like that," Inuyasha huffed.

"Well, that should help narrow things down," Sesshomaru responded, "I'll get on it right now. I assume you will be at the family dinner tonight and I will hopefully have some news to give you then."

Inuyasha nodded, "Just don't tell the mom and pops just yet, alright? Dad would have a field day."

Sesshomaru nodded, promising he wouldn't say a word to Inuyasha's mother and their father. Inuyasha said his thanks before leaving the office, Miroku whistling beside him.

"This isn't funny, monk," Inuyasha growled as Miroku chuckled again while in the elevator.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. This is fuckin' hilarious," Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha slapped his head across the back of his head, shutting the monk up for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"So I have a plan and before you guys shoot it down, let me get it out," Sango said as she poured ketchup on her triple cheese omelet.

Kagome had called her mother an hour ago and told her that she had spent the night at Sango's apartment. Now the three girls were sitting at a trendy diner down the street from the Taijiya apartment.

"Just spit it out, Sango," Shia mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"You're disgusting," Sango eyed her pink haired friend.

Shia glared, her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's, and Kagome laughed despite her mood.

"What's your plan?" Kagome asked before taking a sip of her hot cocoa with whipped cream.

"Well, Kaede's a miko and she's ancient! If anyone knows the old ways and how to reverse a mating, it's her," Sango shrugged.

"But she's our principle!" Shia exclaimed, "I don't know about you, but I doubt Kagome wants to go up to our old principle and mentor and tell her what happened last night! I mean, jeez Sango, Kagome's mom is good friends with Kaede!"

"It was just an idea," Sango said reasonably, "I think we can trust Kaede, don't you? She's always been understanding."

"Can I just think about it for a while?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to keep everything inside, "I don't think I'm ready."

"Okay, Sweetie, but you know we're going to have to deal with it soon," Shia reminded gently.

Kagome nodded and Sango sighed before moving on to the next topic.

"Alright, we'll deal with that later. For now, we have to hide the evidence. Kagome, do you know how to hide the scent with a barrier?"

"Yeah, it should be easy enough," Kagome answered, thankful that Sango was taking charge.

"Good, you can do that when we get back. That way Koga doesn't have to know just yet," Sango smiled.

All three girls nodded and continued eating their meals, trying to forget the past nights events.

"Kagome," Shia said in shock, "He marked you as his mate."

"No shit, Sherlock," Sango rolled her eyes, "we've already been over this."

"Would you just let me finish? He marked you. You're his mate. He's not just going to let that go. He might come looking for you."

Sango slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration and Kagome's eyes widened.

"He can't! I mean, all he knows about me is my first name! He can't possibly find me," Kagome said frantically, trying to convince herself as well as her two friends.

Sango nodded, not completely assured. She had taken a few classes on demons with Shia and Kagome; it had been required at Shikon High. Demons mated for life and that included half-demons (though there were ways to break the ritual) and dog demons were most known for their loyalty and devotion. If Inuyasha had marked Kagome as his mate, there was nothing short of death that could keep him from her.

The girls finished up their meals and paid the bill before getting up and walking down the sidewalk, arms linked together with Kagome in the middle. The three girls were in comfortable silence as they made their way back to Sango's apartment when Kagome's cell went off. The three friends stopped to let Kagome fish the phone out of her purse.

Kagome's heart stopped as she read the caller I.D. She looked up helplessly to her two friends. Shia rolled her eyes, but Sango nodded her head encouragingly.

"Hi, Koga," Kagome whispered as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Baby," Koga grinned, "So are you busy right now?"

"Um, something came up and I slept over Sango's," Kagome answered, not wanting to lie and not wanting to tell the whole truth.

"Alright," Koga sighed, "how about tonight, then? I'll pick you up at around 6."

"Yeah, sure," Kagome nodded, "I….I love you, Koga."

"Back atcha, Babe," Koga said before hanging up.

Kagome shut her phone and put it back into her purse as the tears started to fall down her face. Sango and Shia wrapped their arms around her as the sobs began to rock her small form.

"I'm such a horrible girlfriend," Kagome choked out, "We're engaged! He's always been there for me and I go and sleep with some guy that I don't even know or plan to ever see again! I'm horrible and I should die!"

"Sweetie," Shia sighed, "everyone makes mistakes and if Koga loves you like you deserve then he will understand!"

Sango glanced at Shia, shocked. Shia had never been quiet about her hate for Koga. She had always thought that he was beneath their little Kagome.

"I hope so," Kagome whispered quietly as she continued to cry in the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"What's wrong, Yash?"

Inuyasha stopped his fidgeting to look over to the couch where his best friend was watching him curiously.

"She's confused and sad," Inuyasha answered angrily, "she's crying."

"Dude," Miroku sighed, "Just calm down. There's nothing you can do right now so just forget about. You'll just have to wait till we hear from Sessho then you can rush in and save your damsel in distress and sweep her off her feet."

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled as he stood up from the barstool at the counter and went over to his room, "I'm gonna take a nap."

Inuyasha slammed the door to his room and went to sit on his large bed. The covers were still a mess from last night and this morning. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, taking in her slowly fading scent. He missed her, needed her with a vengeance. Why did she leave? How could she have left? For him, last night had been the most amazing experience of his entire life. It couldn't have been just nothing to her either.

Inuyasha took another deep breath of her scent before lying himself down on what he already considered her side of the bed. He pressed his face into her pillow and as he slowly fell asleep, images of the night before danced through his mind.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in his sleep as the memories continued to flash through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked as she sat on Kagome's bed, "You can always just cancel."

"Oh yeah, because Koga handles things like that real well," Shia responded, "let's just see if she can create the barrier and if she can't then we'll consider canceling."

"Will you two stay quiet?" Kagome growled as she sat on the floor with her eyes closed, her breathing become even, "I can't concentrate with you two bickering like old maids."

Shia giggled and Sango rolled her eyes but they otherwise did as told. They watched as Kagome began to slowly fall into a trance as she continued to meditate. Her miko power began to crackle around her in a stunning electric blue color.

The two girls watched their powerful friend in awe and amazement. They focused their eyes on her mating mark on her neck and watched as it slowly faded away to nothing. Seconds later, Kagome broke out of her trance and opened her eyes to look to her friends.

"Well?"

"It's gone!" Shia squealed excitedly and Sango nodded.

Kagome smiled and walked over to her mirror. The mark was still there, but now only her eyes could see it. She turned to her other miko friend and nodded her head. Shia closed her eyes and threw her senses out like a net and her grin widened when she didn't pick up on anything.

"I can't sense anything either! You did it, Kaggies! That's so cool! How long do you think it will last?"

"I'd say three hours or so, as long as I don't get too distracted," Kagome answered as she slipped into her flip flops and went to run a comb through her hair.

Since her date was only out to a movie and dinner and she didn't want Koga's attention too much on her, she decided to just wear a pair of comfy jeans with a gray field hockey t-shirt and a navy fleece. She ran the comb through her raven locks and expertly braided it down her back. She skipped the make up and turned back to her friends just as she heard a knock at the door.

"That's Koga," Kagome grinned, "wish me luck."

"Luck," Sango and Shia said in unison.

Kagome waved to them before shutting her door and skipping down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she saw her mom let Koga in.

"Hello, Koga," Mrs. Higurashi said politely.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Koga nodded his head, his eyes one his fiancé.

"Hi, Koga," Kagome smiled shyly.

"Babe," Koga grinned as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, "ready for the movies?"

Kagome nodded her head, her mind not exactly in the moment. Just days before, Koga was able to make her feel like the most special girl in the entire world, but now that feeling was gone. What she felt when her body was against Koga's was nothing compared to the simple act of Inuyasha's eyes on her.

'Stop it,' Kagome screamed to herself, 'stop thinking about him! You love Koga! This is just all in your head!'

But no matter how much she told herself that, she couldn't convince her body or heart to agree.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Inuyasha parked his motorcycle in front of the large seaside villa he had grown up in. He cut the engine and hopped off. He fixed the long ponytail he had pulled his hair back into, knowing his mom would do it for him if she didn't think it looked perfect.

Inuyasha sighed as he noticed that Sesshomaru's car wasn't there yet. He wasn't sure he could sit through an entire dinner with his parents after everything that happened, but Saturday night dinner was a tradition and he was also dying for the information that his brother hopefully would bring.

Inuyasha took one more deep long breath before walking up the path to the front door. Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door was swung open by his mother.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi Takahashi squealed as she hugged her son and pulled him into the house, "It's so good to see you! Why haven't you called your mother at all this week?"

"Sorry, mom," Inuyasha tried to smile, "things just got really busy."

"Well," Izayoi grinned, "just make sure you find the time to call your little old mother!"

"I will," Inuyasha promised, "hey, Sesshomaru's coming right?"

"He called just a minute ago to say he was on his way," Izayoi answered as she dragged her son from the lavish hallway and into the sitting room.

Inuyasha nodded as the walked into the sitting room where his father, Inutaisho Takahashi, sat in a large chair beside the fire place. Izayoi released her son's hand and walked over to sit on the arm of her husband's chair, her fingers lightly playing with his long hair.

Inuyasha's heart tightened as he watched his two parents. Even though he was a loose canon and had a knack for trouble and danger, he wanted what they had. He wanted to someday settle down with his mate and start a family.

Inuyasha went to sit on the couch opposite his parents and caught his father's eye. Inutaisho looked at his son, automatically picking up on the change in his scent. His son sent him a pleading look and Inutaisho nodded. He didn't know what was going on with his son, but he knew that he would tell him and his mother in time.

The three exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Inuyasha sensitive hearing picked up on his brother's car pulling into the driveway. Inuyasha stood up quickly and rushed to the door to open it just as his half brother was about to knock.

"A little impatient are we, pup?" Sesshomaru smirked as he stepped into the hall.

"Just tell me what you got, Fluffy," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru frowned at the nickname his younger brother had given him as soon as he could talk. Calmly, he lifted his briefcase onto the table by the door and opened it up. He selected a manila folder before closing the briefcase.

He opened up the folder and began to scan through the contents with his eyes. Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation when he realized that his brother was just stalling to piss him off.

"Out with it Fluffy," Inuyasha growled, "I aint got all day."

"Your grammar is appalling, dear brother," Sesshomaru commented as he continued to look at the folder in mild interest.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha warned.

Sesshomaru sighed and handed the folder over to his brother. Inuyasha opened it greedily and was welcomed by a large photo that Inuyasha could only guess was his mate's high school yearbook. His stomach clenched in knots as those startling blue eyes looked back at him. Her skin looked flawless and was framed by her dark wavy hair. Her smile seemed to glow and Inuyasha couldn't help but hope to see that smile aimed at him in real life.

"Her full name is Higurashi Kagome. She's eighteen and just the other day graduated from Shikon High School," Sesshomaru spoke as if at one of his daily meetings, "She is indeed a miko and she lives at the Higurashi Shrine with her younger brother, mother, and grandfather. I have enclosed the address on the last page."

Inuyasha closed the folder and looked at his brother, gratitude showing clearly in his golden eyes.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grinned, "I owe you one."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "It was not difficult, but I may someday take you up on that offer."

"Are you two going to come in or are you just going to stand out in the hallway all night," Izayoi's sing-song voice called out from the sitting room.

"Coming," the two brothers replied in unison.

Inuyasha took the papers out of the folder and folded them up before stuffing them into his back pocket. He placed the folder on top of Sesshomaru's briefcase and the two brothers entered the living room together.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch beside Sesshomaru, his feet tapping impatiently. His inner youkai was screaming to go and find his bitch and his human side was eagerly agreeing. He wasn't quite sure if he would be able to make it through an entire dinner without going crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the movie was good," Kagome said conversationally as she walked down the street with Koga.

"Mhm," Koga agreed as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

The two walked into a comfortable silence that had become routine for them. Kagome sighed and began to lean more onto her fiancé for support. The barrier spell was still going strong but was beginning to take its toll on her strength.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah," Kagome yawned, "Just tired?"

"Stay up all night at your slumber party last night?" Koga grinned at his girl.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, guilt washing over her.

"Well, we're almost to your house," Koga answered as he began to pick up the speed and drag Kagome along.

The couple made it up the shrine steps around fifteen minutes later. Koga walked Kagome to the door before giving her a quick kiss and, with a bright smile, ran off down the steps and into the city.

Once alone, Kagome leaned against the door and sighed. Closing her eyes, she broke down the walls of her barrier. She stretched as she felt her muscles cry out from the tension she had put on them from the combination of stress and the spell.

"Who the hell was he?" A familiar voice growled.

The End

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has just sucked basically and I'm just now trying to turn it around. I'll be working on my stuff and trying to get it posted soon! Thanks for your patience. You guys are amazing!

I'll try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. I'm also working on chapter 5 of You Are Mine if any of you are interested. I haven't given up on it just yet, I'm just working out the kinks in it.

Please review! I appreciate all of your positive feedback! You guys are wicked awesome!


End file.
